What is Love?
by CMXC
Summary: He may have amassed all knowledge of evolution and power, but there is one thing that puzzles him. Love. Warning: Contains OC pairing. No flames!
1. Waiting for her

**Disclaimer: If I owned Justice League or any DC/Marvel characters, I would be laughing manically on a throne made out of gold. But I do own the OC in this.**

**Entry 00: Waiting for her**

There she was again, skipping along the pavement, oblivious to the world.

She was a cute little doll, humming to herself a sweet tune joyfully. She smiled, giggled and twirled around, as if in her own world. Her porcelain face glowed in the sunlight, her hair as white as snow, her eyes- a strange hue of blue and lavender. The laughter from her cherry lips was like a siren's song, urging him to come closer, to touch the soft skin he had found so beautiful, yet untouchable.

But he did not desire, lust or covet. He was simply curious.

Curious about how one girl could still be so happy, despite living in a world of cruel contempt, greed and deception; A world on a brink of extinction by the hands of evil men.

_Why?_

Why does she not cry, lament, complain or condemn?

_Why?_

How does she find the strength to live through the lies and cruelty of humankind?

_**Why?**_

He simply cannot find the answer and the confusion deep within was driving him insane. Then again, was it possible for someone like him to feel insanity?

Just then, the girl stopped in her tracks, noticing something amiss. He grew afraid that his cover was blown as the girl tilted her head to the window he stood behind. She remained silent, but still kept a smile on her face. Her eyes were full of curiosity, staring at the window in the distance. But soon, she was called away, and her attention returned to her parents in front of her. The snow-haired girl gleefully ran to them, hugging onto their arms tightly as they resumed their stroll.

All he could do was watch, as she vanished from sight.

She was gone. Gone with the wind, that will bring her back tomorrow.

He stood in that position before returning to the lone bed in the room, lifting the arm that had again fallen to the oak floor, placing it carefully next to his master's body. He pulled the covers over his head and sat on the chair next to the window beside his master, unknown of the fact that he was long dead.

He would wait. He reasoned.

He had all the time in the world.

For was he not a machine?


	2. Returning home

**Disclaimer: If I owned Justice League or any DC/Marvel characters, I had make Lex Luthor kill himself in 101 creative ways.**

**Entry 01: Returning home**

It was the perfect evening for couples to stroll down hand in hand at the park. Green Arrow had never felt so lucky in his life. For once there was not a single mission screwing up his date with Black Canary. Usually because he had taken a lot of trouble (and pain) to set up the perfect date for her, only to get the oh-so-perfect kiss ruined by the beeping of his communicator.

But right now, he was just Oliver and she was just Dinah. And they were going to have the best date of their life as regular people, not running around in tights catching bad guys before bedtime.

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner today. It was wonderful," Black Canary said sweetly.

"It would be… if we didn't have to stop three armed robbers from down the street," Oliver grinned. "You know what would make this night perfect?"

He whipped up a rose from behind, presenting its beauty to a surprised Black Canary. "A little cliché but thanks Ollie," She smiled.

"No problem. But you owe me another cup of coffee for saving you from being run over by the robber's van."

Black Canary smirked. "You mean _after_ I saved you from being shot by their sniper."

Green Arrow wrapped his arms around her waist. Black Canary smiled, wrapping her arms around Green Arrow's neck. "Oh Ollie…"

"Dinah…"

They leaned towards each other, feeling their warm breath against each other's face. Just when her lips were only inches away from his, someone suddenly cried out, "Oh my God! A shooting star!"

Oliver cursed mentally as Dinah withdrew from the near-kiss to see the glowing comet diving into the night sky.

'_Damn it, I should have just booked us a private room, or maybe a suite. But noooo, I had to be a cheapskate and just buy dinner outside!_'

"Ollie."

"I'm sorry, Dinah. I just wanted to have the perfect date night with you."

"Ollie."

"I know, I know. I messed up, acting all mushy and all. But I can't help it-"

"OLLIE!" Green Arrow thought he went deaf at Black Canary's high-pitch yell, but upon following her look of unease at the sky, he knew something was wrong. "Oh crud."

The golden 'shooting star' sped rapidly down towards the park, making no attempts of stopping. Passer-bys screamed, running in every sort of direction away from the incoming comet. But it wasn't the screaming that worried the couple. It was where it was heading to that worried them.

Straight towards where they were standing.

"Move!" Green Arrow yelled as he pushed Black Canary to the grass on the side. The burning comet crashed down onto the dirt, mowing a long stretch of destroyed soiled grass before finally coming to a halt. Amidst the choking smoke, Green Arrow and Black Canary looked up to find something emerging from the large crater. It's eyes glowed ruby red.

"I don't believe it…"

############

The pristine melody of the violin caught His attention in the middle of the night. From the window, he watched as the girl played a glass violin in her white sundress. The wind blew against her little form, forming flowing creases on the white fabric covering her porcelain doll-like body. Her eyes closed as she played Ave Maria, so concentrated on the piece that she was not aware of His presence.

Wanting to get a closer look on her, He snuck out of the mansion silently, not wanting to wake his 'sleeping' master. From the trees, He was left speechless as the luminous moon wane over the girl. Her foot mingled with the green grass below, tickling at her feet. However, the music never wavered once out of tune, and neither did her honey-sweet smile. But for some strange reason, the melody seemed somewhat…

Sorrowful.

Even as the girl smiled while tugging her arm, brushing the bow over the strings, the atmosphere was full of heart-wrenching melancholy. Overwhelmed by questions and dying curiosity, He asked out of the blue:

"Why do you smile when you feel sad?"

Surprised by another presence, the girl stopped playing, standing frozen as He walked out of the shadows, stopping in front of her. They stared at each other's eyes under a long tense silence, both speechless at the other. The girl had long locks of hair on each side flowing down to her waistline, while the back was cut short. He never knew how long the girl's eyelashes were, or how petite she was compared to him. He frowned to himself. It wasn't his fault that the professor decided to make him eight feet tall.

"Do you… live around here?" The girl's nervous squeaky voice brought his attention back to earth.

"Yes," He began. "You haven't answered my question."

"Question?"

"You were smiling, but your music was so… sad. Why do you feel sad?"

The girl was taken aback by his words. "I… I didn't know… Did it really sound that bad?"

"No, it was wonderful," He replied.

Her eyes lit up, a small smile graced her lips. "Really?"

Amazo stared, intrigued by the girl's choice of words. He scanned the girl, noticing she had completely powerless. Normal? The girl gazed at his silver metal form and ruby red eyes, glowing under the moonlight. "You're not from around here, are you."

He nodded, asking her, "What's your name?"

Her shy smile was breath taking.

"Celeste."

_Celeste…_

"And you, sir?"

He blinked his optics, confused. "I'm not Sir."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to address you impolitely."

If he had lips, he would be smiling at her beaming face.

"My name… is Amazo."

############

"So you're telling me that Ivo's android- who teleported himself light years away- crashed into Star City park and asked you guys to bring him here?" Superman almost thought he would explode from shock.

"You forgot the part where everyone went screaming when he-" Flash was cut off by a glare from Green Arrow, who gestured to the golden Amazo standing in the corner. "Oh. Never mind."

"That's not important now. What we need to know is why Amazo has decided to come back only **now**," Batman said.

"Bats, that's kinda harsh considering that we never actually **called** him to come home after Grundy's zombie comeback," Flash quipped, only to get a glare in return from the Dark Knight. "Geez it's the truth you know. You never even answered any of my calls either."

"That's because you always call me when you're about to get killed, or did something incredibly stupid," Batman curtly replied.

"And yet again. Harsh."

Superman stepped towards the android that looked up in response. "So why did you come back?"

Amazo remained silent for a moment, looking back down to the floor. Unable to withstand the unbearable silence, Flash interrupted.

"Not that its necessary anymore, but did you find out how to deal with Chaos Magic after the Gr-" Black Canary socked him in the gut before Flash could spill the beans.

"Do we have to tape you mouth shut for one second of silence?" She growled.

Amazo lowered his gaze. "I didn't."

Everyone (except Batman, as usual) was surprised by the Android's reply. "I was going to, but something kept holding me back. A voice. As if someone or something was calling me back to Earth. A voice in my head so familiar."

"Do you know who it was?" Green Arrow asked.

Amazo pondered for a moment, confusion swept across his face as he tried to think. His eyes widened at his answer.

"I… I don't know."

Everyone stared as Amazo clutched onto his head, overwhelmed by the growing uncertainty emerging from within.

"I can't remember… All I heard was someone calling me. A beacon many light years away from where I was. It led me here, and my insides felt very strange, foreign and rushed. As if I had to hurry back no matter what." He turned to the League members, grabbing onto Superman by the shoulders. "Please! Tell me! Who was it that called me here? Why did I come back to this world? Tell me! I beg of you!"

"Superman!" Flash cried. Everyone posed for battle, readying to strike the android down with whatever they had.

"Should we take him?" Black Canary asked.

"No," Batman said. "Not yet."

Superman was speechless, numbed from his sides about to be squeezed the life out of by Amazo's strength. The last time he saw the android being so emotional was when he confronted Luthor for revenge. And now here he was again- a helpless lost puppy.

"I don't know how… but we'll help you in whatever way we can," Superman assured. "But first we need to get you a place to stay before we can settle things."

Amazo uneasily stared at Superman, unsure if he could be trusted.

"Trust me. I won't go back on my word."

Amazo hesitated, before finally putting the krptonian down. Flash crossed his arms, grinning to Batman. "I so could have done that."

Batman rolled his eyes, giving him the "Yeah right" look.

"Now, since the others are still busy with their missions… who wants to bring Amazo to one of the room?"

Everyone stood rigid for a moment.

"Erm, sorry Superman. I'm in a hurry home. I need to take care of a few things back home," Black Canary quickly reasoned.

"And I need to drive Dinah home. So, later!" Green Arrow agreed, whisking Black Canary away. Superman shook his head as the couple yelled for J'onn to start the teleporter ASAP. Flash shrugged.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me, Bats-" Wally paused upon noticing the Dark Knight was missing. "Bats?"

Superman chuckled, patting Flash on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it won't take that long for the fastest man on the universe. And I don't think the android's going to hurt anybody for now." He winked before leaving Flash with the Amazo, who stood waiting patiently. Flash sighed to himself.

"Wally, for the fastest man on Earth, you sure react real slow today."


	3. Awkward Questions

**Disclaimer: If I owned Justice League or any DC/Marvel characters, I had make Batman sing encores for his fans.**

**Entry 02: Awkward Questions**

It's been a week since Amazo came to live in the watchtower. Dr. Fate had arranged for a room for the android back in his fortress, but for some reason, the android had decided to become stubborn. Much to everyone's surprise (and to some- chagrin and horror). But let's just say today was not the best day, for our super speedster.

"Anyone have coffee? Because I need caffeine with cream and 37 cubes of sugar ASAP," Flash groaned, letting his body deflate like a soufflé. Green Lantern stared blankly at Flash, who was laying his tired head on the table.

_37 cubes of sugar? Now that android must be giving him hell._

"What did he do? Pit in you in an IQ test?" Green Lantern asked jokingly.

Flash sulked. "Hey, I outsmarted a genius villain before."

"Yeah, who was also a gorilla."

Flash stood up, walking rather zombie-like to the coffee machine. Green Lantern arched a brow in surprise as he poured the coffee unusually slow.

"Yeah, but at least Grodd doesn't watch me like a hawk! Seriously, his creepy eyes followed me around 24/7, like I'm under house arrest or something!" His muscles tense dramatically. Green Lantern began to feel uneasy. "Uh… huh…"

"Every minute, that android would ask me question, after question! He woke me up in three in the morning just ask me about the environment for crying out loud! Sheesh! If he needed them answered, why can't he just ask the Question himself?" In the midst of his complains, Flash slammed his coffee cup on the table. It wasn't until he felt a strange hot wetness on his costume, did he realize what he had done. "Aw man! And I just got this washed yesterday!"

Green Lantern shook his head. "Maybe if you listen to Amazo's questions more clearly, you might be able to help him."

Flash gaped in horror. "Why should I?"

"Wally, the sooner we find out what his problems are, the sooner he can leave."

The speedster paused, pondering over his friend's words. Just then, a light bulb lit up in the back of his mind. He grinned ear to ear.

"John, you just gave me the best idea!"

"Huh? Wha-"

Before the Green Lantern could ask, the Flash had sped off in a blink of an eye.

############

"If you're here to ask me about the origins of Oreos, now is not the time."

"Aw come on, Question! It's just one question from our new friend here."

The faceless Question wheeled around on his chair, facing both the speedster and the golden android. "Interesting."

"Yup!" Flash grinned widely after introducing Amazo to the detective in purple. The golden android gazed over to Flash. "This man can help me?"

"Trust me, he wasn't known as the Question for nothing."

Question tipped his purple fedora in reply. "So what can I do for you?"

Amazo paused. "There is one question… And it had been lingering longer than the rest."

The two heroes waited (one anxious while the other patient), as Amazo finally lifted his head and spoke.

"What is love?"

The longest awkward silence in Flash's life occurred. His jaws dropped, disbelief flooded his face. "Why didn't you ask me that? I'm the pro in that subject!"

Amazo turned to him quickly. "Really? Then can you explain to me what Love is?"

Caught off guard, Flash nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well you see… aah… When a Man meets a Woman…"

"Womanizer. Playboy. Hardly good teacher about love," Question interrupted, stabbing Flash's words with deadpanned bluntness. "Unusual topic; Too disturbing and hard to comprehend. Very volatile subject about emotions that could lead to destructive consequences."

Flash was flabbergasted. "You've got to be kidding me."

Amazo's optics fell to the ground in disappointment. "So you can't help me?"

"Best to seek a woman's opinion. Their perspectives are better in this subject," Question continued, turning back to his work at the laptop.

"But aren't you in love with Huntress?"

Question flinched, replying. "Our relationship is… complicated."

Seconds later, the duo left the Question's room, empty-handed, disappointed and (in Flash's opinion) disturbed.

"Forget about him, Amazo. That guy's nuts to begin with," Flash said.

"Then why did you bring me to him?" Amazo inquired.

Flash held his throbbing head, feeling the headache coming back. He was too sleepy and tired from all that had happened. "So many questions… so little energy…"

Unknown to Flash, they had walked all the way to the control center, where J'onn the Martian Manhunter was busy calibrating missions and coordinates for new missions. Upon spotting the Martian, Flash quickly leapt back to his energetic self, tugging the big android by the arm. "Where are we going?" Amazo asked.

"Just checking in with J'onn. See if he can help us in our questions."

"I can hear you from there, Flash," J'onn monotonously spoke from afar. Flash chuckled nervously to the frowning alien above. Alien Telepathy should never be underestimated. He sped up to the Manhunter's position, grinning happily.

"J'onn, my man! Mind sparing some time?"

"Unfortunately, time is something that I do not have at the moment. I have to assign teams to missions around the globe, and there are some urgent matters that seek my attention," J'onn explained, but was cut off by Flash's pouting.

"But it's for Amazo, not for me! We just need a recommendation of who to speak with to solve his problems!" He whined, putting on his best puppy face. "Please… I'm at my wits end!"

"The sad droopy dog eyes are not going to dissuade me from my priorities, Wally."

Left with no choice, Flash decided to use his last resort. "If you don't help me… I'll tell the Question about your Oreo addiction."

J'onn's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't."

"I'll also add in that you were the one who asked me to ask him about the origins of Oreos. Hate to say it, but he is getting pretty annoyed with that."

J'onn frowned deeply. "Wally West, you are the most evil man on earth next to Lex Luthor."

Flash smugly smiled. "So you'll help us?"

"Yes, but what does the Android wish to talk about so badly?"

"Yeah, about that. I think Amazo is realizing his inner ma-" Flash turned to where the android was, only to be greeted by nothing. "Oh crap. Where did he go?"

############

"I'm telling you! You'll love it here!" Supergirl added cheerfully to her new friend.

"I don't know. Do you think they'll like me?" The new heroine asked nervously.

"Hey, the League actually welcomed you into the watchtower. If anybody disagrees with you being on the team, I say they had earn themselves a trip to the Sun," Supergirl assured her with a wink. The petite girl smiled. She was sporting a white sweater that concealed a black turtleneck shirt, black belt, jeans and grey stylish sneakers. A crystal emblem dangled around her neck in the form of a necklace.

"By the way, I didn't get your name earlier. Do you have a superhero name too?"

The newbie nodded, twirling the strand of silver hair around her finger.

"Glass Doll, but you can call me Celeste. Both are fine."

"Cool. You already know my name, but you can call me Kara if you want," Supergirl smiled. "I going to meet with the other members at the mess hall later for lunch. You can come along after you pack your things."

Celeste smiled warmly. "I'll love that."

Supergirl bid the girl farewell, heading off in the opposite direction. Celeste sighed to herself, walking down the long hallway of doors. Her first encounter with the league was a history to be buried in the past. One minute she was leading a normal life, the next her parents received a letter about her daughter being requested to join the league. They didn't refuse the request; they let her pack, wished her good luck and supported her. That's what Celeste thought until she found out that they used to be old contacts with the League and had worked for them as traveling Private Investigators for hire. What a messed up life.

In her train of thoughts, Celeste accidentally bumped into someone in the front. She winced, backing away as she held her throbbing head.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I should have been more caref-" Celeste halted in mid-sentence at the tall golden being before her. He loomed over her with red ruby optics, his gaze never once wavering.

"Er, hi?" She managed to squeak. Her cheeks reddening and her heartbeat thumped loudly against her rib cage.

All of a sudden, the android grabbed her by the waist and raised her up in the air. Celeste shrieked; shock convulsed through her veins. "Put me down! Please put me down!" She was terrified at the height, and the sheer pressure drilled into her by the android's gaze. As if they could penetrate her harder than Superman's laser beams. Her arms wriggled for hopes of escaping the clutches of this monster, but there was nothing she could do. The nervousness from the staring was taking effect in her body.

Hiccup.

Celeste clammed her mouth shut as the android stared at her with much more curiosity. Her cheeks reddened as the hiccups refused to stop, which added on to her growing embarrassment. It was such a bad habit.

Hiccup, hiccup.

Oh how she wished this nightmare would end! Was she fated to be crushed by this android with humiliation? Damn, someone above must be mocking her right now.

"Please… let me go," Celeste pleaded weakly, struggling from the Android's firm grip.

"Celeste?"

She froze, her eyes connected instantly with the android's ruby optics.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

The Android's gaze turned crestfallen. He brought her down, his grip loosened. "You don't remember? It's me, Amazo." He said. Celeste grew even more confused.

"What are you talking about? I never met you in my whole life."

Shock was evident in Amazo's optics. His arms reached for the girl again, covering her mouth before she could scream.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you! What happened to you? Where did you go? I had been… looking…" Amazo's voice falter, realization hit him. "It was you."

Celeste's voice was muffled by the android's hand on her mouth. Her lavender eyes reflected puzzlement. _What did he say?_

"You're the one, who had been calling me all this time. Now I remember! I came back here to look for you," Amazo's expression lit up in happiness. "And I finally found you!"

He brought the girl into his arms again, lifted her up in the air. Had it not been for her hiccups, Celeste would have screamed, as she was spun around in the air by the Android.

_Somebody save meeeeee…_ She screamed mentally in her head, praying that someone with telepathy could hear her.

"I found you! I finally found you!" Amazo sounded so happy that he felt like he could just die of happiness on the spot. Amazo held the girl tightly in his arms. It was her! It was most definitely her! He could never forget how she looked like, how she smiled or how smooth her skin felt. But the foreign emotions stopped him, reminding him of the many questions in his head. "Why do I feel so strange?" He wondered out loud, slowly putting a dizzy Celeste down on the floor.

"A-Amazo… You got the wrong girl. I'm not-"

"Celeste?" Amazo looked down upon the confused girl, who stared back at him with curious eyes. "What is love?"

############

Please review! =D


	4. Girl meets Android

**Disclaimer: If I owned Justice League or any DC/Marvel characters, there would be more Amazo scenes (and more jazz singing with Q! XD)**

**Entry 03: Girl meets Android**

"Amazo!" Flash went from door to door, desperately searching for the towering golden android. "Amazo?" He called again, starting to panic when all he saw were empty rooms or supers staring blankly at him. Some actually glared, much to his embarrassment- particularly Wildcat who was busy training in the gym. On the other hand, that was nothing compared to being thrown out by a shirt-less Hawkgirl.

"I swear I saw nothing!" Flash exclaimed, flustered after accidentally walking into her while she was changing. The door slammed shut in front of his face and Flash resumed his search. After covering half of the watchtower, he moaned, "Come on man! Where are you?"

Suddenly, his com-link went on. Stopping in his tracks, he answered the signal. Flash felt his gut dropped rock bottom.

"_Flash, how's the android?"_ Superman asked.

Wally would have cursed if not for his current nervousness. Of all the supers to call him** now**, Superman had to beat them all to it. Sweat fell from Wally's forehead, his nervous lips moving too fast. "Y-You mean Golden boy? Oh, he's fine. He… Well, he…" Flash thought fast, the words slipped out before he could stop them. "He… had to go to the bathroom!"

On the other line, Superman blinked hard, and then sighed. "Wally, he's a robot. He doesn't have to go there."

"Errrrrrr…"

"Don't try to lie. I can tell if you lying just by listening to you breathing."

For once, the Flash realized how fast oxygen rushed in and out of his lungs. He took a deep and long breath, thinking hard. _Shit, shit, shit! Why must this happen to me?_

"_Flash?"_

Flash knew he had to think of something fast to escape the Man of Steel's suspicions. He had to. But unfortunately, his brain decided to stop mass-producing ideas just when he needed them the most. Flash tapped his feet repeatedly on the ground; his teeth ready to bite his nails off.

"_Wally? Is something wrong?"_

His eyes darted around for help, but to no avail. His mind ran out of ideas for a quick escape. Even his lame excuses were useless!

"_Wally?"_

Then he did the unthinkable.

Beep.

The line went silent. The voice of Superman no longer heard from his com-link. Flash brought his hand down from his ear, staring at the fingers that had committed the most dangerous action he had ever done.

On this day, Wally West had ended a com-link conversation with Superman. Worse, he had left his pining for answers with a cliffhanger. And Flash knew the penalty for such an act: Death by Questioning and Laser-frying.

Flash gulped. He knew he was going to be in for it once Superman comes back demanding for an answer.

"Darn it. Where the heck are you, Amazo?"

############

Celeste couldn't believe her ears. Or at least what she had just heard. The towering android looming before her gazed with much anticipation, hoping to get the answer he was dying to know. Poor Celeste felt so pressurized by the optics staring her down. "W-What is love?" She repeated his question nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"I have asked the people here, but they never gave me a clear answer or definition," He replied, placing his hand over his chest. "It may help solve the strange foreign things I don't understand."

Celeste stared at Amazo, whose confused ruby optics filled her with much curiosity. "What kind of strange foreign things?"

"Something inside me… stirring… lingering…" Amazo softened his gaze. "Warm."

Fear left Celeste's heart as she saw the Android's lost look. Her eyes now replaced with concern, worry tugging at her heart. "Amazo," She muttered softly, bringing her hand to her lips after saying his name. He sharply averted his gaze back to Celeste's face, intrigued by her reaction. At the same time, he was anxious for the answer. Celeste was in a fix, getting herself involved when she could have shied away from the question. Yet, there was something about this android.

"Amazo…" She began again.

There was something about him… that called her forth. As if whispering for a comforting hand over his shaking ones- a friend to wipe away the confusion.

"Love… is something that can't be easily explained with logic."

Amazo's optics widened as her cheeks bloomed red. Despite her nervousness, she was speaking from her heart with much earnest. "It is an emotion you feel when you care for something, or someone who is important to you. But it comes in different forms and is not always perfect."

"Does it bring pain?" Amazo inquired.

"Sometimes. Even grief and jealousy."

"Then shouldn't it be destroyed?"

Celeste's head jerked up with horror. "O-Of course not! The consequences of that emotion depend on the person who feels it!" She stopped when she almost yelled, looking down in awkwardness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Amazo was slightly taken aback by how an innocent shy tiny human could express such intense emotions. Yet if anything, he was actually even more intrigued by the girl standing before him- the snowy-haired girl who shared an uncanny resemblance to the girl in his visions.

He wanted to know more. Why she couldn't remember him and why he felt the strange emotions inside him whenever she was in his presence.

"You know, Amazo…" The android turned to Celeste who had impulsively closed her eyes and brought her hand to her heart. "To me, love is a warm feeling that makes people feel content. Because its an emotion that also brings happiness. It makes a person feel so much joy that it ought to be cherished more than any treasure in the world.

"To be honest," She beamed at Amazo with a cheerful sweet smile. "My dream is to become someone who can spread those feelings to others. To become a beacon of happiness for the people around me, especially to that 'Someone just right for me'!"

Her smile seized Amazo in his place, shocked at how pure and gentle the girl was in her own lovely way. The more he observed the girl, the more he began to think more of the girl in his visions. A human who was not quite a human to began with. No, she was a magnanimous being not from the world of corrupted reality.

Far from it.

All of a sudden, hiccups exploded from her throat. Celeste covered her mouth instantly, cheeks blushing even harder. "So- hiccup! So sorr- hiccup! So sorry!" Celeste apologized profoundly, running away from Amazo without another word. Not once did she turn her head for a final look at the golden android she had left behind. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she ran down the long winding corridor. Pulling her hood over her head, Celeste panted. Thoughts of shock rushed into her head.

_Eyaaaah! W-Why did I say all those things to him? Especially about my-_

SLAM! THUD!

Celeste fell onto the floor roughly, with a rather big impact from the collision of something solid, and soon after, the metal floor. She winced from the stinging pain on her face (and her unfortunate butt). Looking up, Celeste almost shrank back at the sheer size of the boot in front of her. But what scared her even more was the masked -and did I forget to mention muscular- giant looming above her. She squeaked, crawling backwards to the wall at the turn of events. Atom Smasher looked down at the trembling little girl cowering with her hood pulled over her eyes, her face obscured from view.

"So- hiccup- so sorry…" She apologized nervously in between her random hiccups. Oh how she wished this humiliation would stop.

"Hey are you alright there?"

Apparently the giant was not alone. Celeste peeked from her hood, gently looking up to meet the gaze of a cowboy whose face was half masked by a red bandana. He offered a gloved hand, smiling behind the mask. "The name's Vigilante. Need a hand there, gal?"

Celeste stared at the cowboy, lowering her gaze to his hand.

"It's ok, I won't bite," Vigilante joked in his Texan accent.

Sensing his good intentions, Celeste nodded. Hesitantly, she took his hand. The brief touch was strong… and warm. Vigilante pulled her up to her feet, tipping his hat to her. "Sorry 'bout that. Atom Smasher over here didn't know what hit him."

Celeste turned to the giant who lowered his head in an attempt to apologize. "Its okay, I was the one who ran into you in the first place," Celeste said.

"It was quite a nasty fall. Are you sure you're alright, milady?" The Shining Knight presented himself in his typical medieval armour. Celeste nodded again. "I-I'm okay! Really, thank you, sir…"

"He's the Shining Knight!" Vigilante introduced with a big slap to the young man's back. The poor guy looked like he was going to cough out a bone. "Literally, from King Arthur's time."

"If you don't mind, my friend. I would appreciate it if you leave the personal introductions to me."

"No problem!" Vigilante chuckled heartily, turning back to the young snowy-haired girl. "So what's your name darlin?"

At 'darlin', Celeste blushed again. "C- hiccup- Celeste."

Vigilante smiled behind his mask. "So you're the new girl everyone's talking about."

Celeste's heart pounded as they stared at each other. Her heart beat in the speed of the Flash. It all seemed so perfect, until…

Hiccup.

"Oh my. I think that hit did much worse than we thought," Shining Knight remarked as the hiccups struck again and again. Guilt-ridden, Atom Smasher offered to carry Celeste personally with his free hand. "What is he doing?" She asked.

"Most likely carry you to the nearest sickbay by stampeding round the tower. Regardless of who he steps on by accident," Vigilante guessed.

Celeste's eyes widened. "Ah, no- hic- no- hiccup- no- hiccup- no! It's alright! It wasn't your fault!"

Unfortunately, the hiccups were making the giant feel guiltier. Not a very good start in comforting someone.

"Pardon me, Celeste," Shining Knight interrupted. "But may I ask why were you running?"

She stood still as all eyes fell upon her, her nervous hiccups ceased for the time being. Celeste twiddled her fingers, bowing her head slightly. "Well you see… I was…"

############

Amazo stood in the middle of the corridor, reflecting on the words spoken by the young strange girl. Locking gazes with her almost felt like eternity, hearing her soft voice sent his circuits going haywire. The emotions evolving in the dormant metal body that possessed a learning soul were raging non-stop.

"_Love… is a warm feeling…"_

Amazo placed a hand over where his 'heart' was on his chest, closing his ruby optics for a moment. The warmth was much warmer when she was around. And just by thinking of her…

"… _A warm feeling…"_

Just by thinking of 'Her', Amazo could feel warmth bubbling inside; boiling to the point of unlimited happiness.

"… _That makes people feel content."_

Amazo sighed. It was so nice, so nice to feel it. The budding comforting warmth.

"… _When you care for something, or someone who is important to you."_

Amazo's optics widened. Caring… for someone… important?

"_**Attention! Attention! Amazo!"**_

Amazo's optics darted to the source of the announcement- the league's PA system. He identified the voice to belong to a hero by the name of Mr. Terrific. One of the heroes he had overheard having a conversation with Flash while passing by his room.

"_**Your guardian Flash is looking for you! Please come to the command center immediately at the main deck. I repeat, please come to the command center immediately at the main deck. Should you require assistance, kindly ask for assistance from one of our friendly staff or League members. Thank you and have a nice day."**_

The announcement repeated itself, drilling into Amazo's head like an annoying siren. Deciding not to waste any more time, Amazo readied himself to teleport.

It would seem he would have to decide on his findings later.

############

Finally! A freakin' update after so long! R & R! :D


	5. Connection

**Disclaimer: If I owned Justice League or any DC/Marvel characters, there would be more episodes with random team-ups to see how certain supers stand each other.**

**Entry 04: Connection**

The smell of marigold filled the air as she woke up from a peaceful sleep. She gasped at the sudden appearance of ruby red eyes above her, and then smiled, "You scared me there, Amazo."

"I didn't want to disturb you," the android replied as she sat up. He really didn't. He was enjoying watching Celeste's serene sleeping face; Silently observing how soft her eyelashes looked, her lips pursed in a peaceful smile, and her chest rising with every breath she took.

"No, its alright," the girl yawned, pushing a lock of white hair behind her ear. "I need to leave soon anyway."

"Oh…" Amazo's optics drooped in disappointment. Unless summoned to assist, Amazo had been left to his own devices. Now with Ivo locking himself up for the last three weeks, the lonely android had come to enjoy her company. Their encounters providing useful information on human interaction, something he had grown interested in to help in better communication with his 'father'.

"Don't worry, Amazo. I'll come back tomorrow."

_But what if you don't?_ The Android almost whispered. His doubts were reasonable. For the last few days, the girl had been arriving unpredictably late compared to their previous meetings. He once almost went onto a citywide search around Metropolis after waiting for one hour. His systems overloaded with insecurities and a very surprising emotion.

Fear.

Seeing this, Celeste clasped her hand over his. Amazo's optics widened as her lips curled into a gentle, assuring smile. "I promise."

############

"-mazo! Yo! Golden boy wake up!"

Amazo blinked as he came face to face with Flash. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well yeah, you were stoning for the past ten minutes, staring at the water cooler," Flash said in a matter-of-fact tone. The dripping of water filled the silence as Green Lantern turned the cooler's tap off.

The main supers have gathered in JL meeting room after completing another set of tiresome (and yes, back-aching) missions yesterday. All seven, including Doctor Fate have come to discuss the android's predicament. Flash just prayed hard that Superman wouldn't discover his little black lie.

"So," Superman began hesitantly. "I heard from J'onzz that you have some… 'questions' to be answered."

The Martian shot a frown at Flash who held back a snicker.

"Do you have anything to say about that?"

"I did. But I managed to get some answers from Celeste yesterday," Amazo said.

Dr. Fate turned to the Android. "Celeste?"

He told them of his encounter with the girl, how he met her and the recurring visions. It left the supers pondering and in turn, superman's smile dipped into a suspicious tight-lipped frown. Flash knew he was going to be late for his lunch date at two.

"He must be talking about our newest member. Glass Doll," Wonder Woman said. "Atom Smasher escorted her to my room last night."

"I was wondering why the floor shook while I was packing my socks." Green Lantern muttered. Hawk Girl snickered at the memory of Green Lantern's endless persistence in organizing his socks in his underwear drawer.

"He wasn't alone. Vigilante and Shining Knight weren't far behind," Batman added.

"How did _you_ know that?" Flash asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Do you _really_ need to know?"

"Well…" Flash scratched the back of his head, pausing at a sudden thought. "Wait, how old is she again?"

Batman's glare and Superman's frown combined forced the Flash to shrink back onto his seat. "Yeesh, just trying to lighten up the mood here."

"As much as I had like to rebut Flash's last statement, I'm quite concerned with the attention Celeste is getting from… the men," Wonder Woman expressed worriedly.

Flash brought his hands to his face. "Please don't tell me we're going to have another debate on sexism."

############

Celeste watched as Green Arrow and Black Canary sparred, wrestling with each other around the gym. Super Girl lifted weights in the air, while Vig was with Sir Justin arguing about who was better: Clint Eastwood or Shakespeare.

She had considered training before, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to reveal her powers yet. To think that she was even more nervous with a bunch of superheroes than with normal people.

"Come on, Celeste! Aren't you going to train?" Super Girl asked as she lifted a one tonne weight with ease.

"No thanks. Maybe later," she said. From her pocket, she took out her ipod and scrolled down her playlist.

"You listen to Kaye Swift?" Celeste almost jumped when Vig looked over her shoulder.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I like her songs," She mumbled.

"Pardon?" Vig leaned his ear closer, unaware that his closeness is seconds away from releasing her hiccupping time bomb. Blushing red, she gulped.

"I… I like her songs," She repeated, louder this time.

Vig nodded with an "Ah", withdrawing away from her shoulder. Relieved, Celeste let out a huge sigh. _'Thank goodness.'_

"Never figure ya to be the country type though." Much to Celeste's horror, Vig took a seat right next to her, closing the gap between herself and waste bin "Guess Sir Justin's right for once, ya can't judge a book by its cover," Vig smiled behind his red mask.

"I heard that," The Knight huffed.

Boy was she wishing she could disappear right now, but noooo, God decided that she wasn't meant to be a magician like Zatanna or Dr. Fate.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Celeste looked up to see Huntress, the female vigilante donning purple and black with a v shaped purple mask on her face. Her black long hair descended down her back, matching her elegance as the vengeful Huntress.

'_She's beautiful… just like all the other super heroines…Like Wonder Woman...'_ Celeste gaped at another stunning beauty to stand out among the beauty-endowed princesses of the Justice League.

"Something caught your tongue, newbie?" Huntress asked.

"N-N-No! Hiccup!" Celeste covered her mouth in embarrassment, quickly looking away. _'No! Not now… Not when I'm meeting another super!'_

"Ya alright, Celeste?" Vig asked, patting her back.

"I'm sorr- hiccup- ry!" Celeste hiccupped in a trembling manner. "It's just, I'm- hiccup- nervous- hiccup- with new people. And…" She looked up bashfully, mumbling, "You're really- hiccup- pretty- hiccup- like the rest of them."

'_Not like me… a girl with hiccup issues…'_

Huntress watched as Celeste composed herself shyly, a smile curling up on the female vigilante's lips. "Why thank you. But don't push the flattering. It can get on some people's nerves."

Celeste blushed hard. "I'm sorry. But you're really pretty and you can fight too."

"It's ok. At least you have the guts to say it. Unlike someone I know." Huntress shot a look at Question, who was standing by the door. She turned back to Celeste, grinning. "My name's Huntress."

"Glass Doll," Celeste gave a small smile. "But you can call me Celeste."

"You wanna spar? I can teach you a few tricks if you like."

Celeste's eyes sparkled with excitement, but dimmed down when she remembered her powers. "I-I can't. If I do I might…"

"**LOOK OUT!"**

From behind, a heavy weight came flying towards them. Celeste pushed Vig out of the way as the supers ducked and rolled to the side before the weight came crashing onto Celeste against the gym floor. Super Girl came running in, horrified at the scene. "Celeste!" She cried.

############

Amazo felt something went amiss in the air and he stood up immediately. The atmosphere went cold, foreshadowing a sense of dread.

"Amazo. Is something wrong?" Dr. Fate asked.

He narrowed his optics, concentrating his thoughts on the source of unease. Blocking out every other noise from Flash talking to the smallest sound of the sharpening of pencils, Amazo's sensors picked up Supergirl's scream. And much to his horror, he heard _her _name.

Celeste.

Flash stood up slowly. "Amazo? You ok, buddy?"

In a blink of an eye, Amazo teleported in the speed of light, rushing to the scene of the crime. He gave little regard to Superman who tried to grab him before he left; Hell, he could care less about what the supers would think of him going haywired, he just had to get to her before something else happened.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

############

Broken shards of glass were scattered around the weight that supposedly crushed little Celeste.

Green Arrow went to check the whole gym with Question, Shining Knight and Vigilante, but Celeste's body was nowhere to be found.

"No blood, no flesh or even a bone," Green Arrow said.

"It's like as if she's just disappeared," Vig added, confused.

"Or maybe she's just here, but we don't see it," Question concluded, referring to the broken shards of glass.

"Ya don't think she's…" Vig's voice trailed off at the pile of glass, clutching his hat in horror. "Sweet Mother of God."

"By Arthur's name…" Shining Knight agreed, horror striking every inch of his face in realisation.

Supergirl didn't know what to do. She felt so scared that her own careless hands have murdered her new friend. "Oh my God. What have I done?" She broke down as Black Canary held her.

"This isn't a time for conspiracy theories you know!" Green Arrow said.

"Celeste was very reluctant in displaying her powers earlier with Huntress. I'm just saying that there seemed to be more to this than we thi-" Question yelped as Huntress jabbed his rib with her elbow.

"He may be right, but how are we going to tell this to Diana?" Black Canary asked. "Knowing her, she's going to do more than freak out."

"I don't know about you, but I say we tell J'onzz first before- What the Hell?" Green Arrow backed away as the glass shards began to move.

Glowing in mystifying white light, the shards flew into the air, piecing themselves together one by one into the body of a girl. There were legs, then her hips, waist, chest and hands. And finally, there was her hair and her serene face. The supers watched in shock and awe as Celeste was reformed back as she was, bathed in white light. She floated down to the ground, the magic glowing aura dispersed as her feet touched the floor. She opened her eyes, blinking at the gaping supers.

Noticing the giant weight, she remembered what happened and lowered her eyes in shame. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but-"

"Celeste!" Super Girl threw her arms around Celeste, who squeaked in surprise. "OHMYGOD!I'MSOSORRY!-I- I'M JUST SO SORRY!"

"Supergirl… you're… I… I can't… breathe…"

"Why didn't you say anything about turning into glass if we hit you too hard? It could really save you a lot of trouble if you just told us the truth."

"Actually I… turn into glass… to protect… myself… from harm… then regenerate without pai- agh! Ugh!"

"Oh my, thou made quite a shade of blue." At Shining Knight's statement, Supergirl finally released her grasp. She fell to the floor, gasping, coughing and struggling to breathe again. "Sorry," Supergirl managed to squeak out.

Celeste was about to speak out an "Its ok", when all of a sudden she saw the golden android standing in the distance behind the supers.

"Celeste?"

Before she knew it, Celeste was held up in the air by the golden giant robot himself, flying in circles as he embraced her in yet another bone-crushing hug. "Are you all right? I heard your name and someone screaming. Did you get hurt?" His voice filled with so much worry that it suffocated her in his embrace. Literally.

"A-Amazo… Can't… breathe…" She gasped once more.

Amazo's optics widened. "You're having trouble breathing? Did you get your lungs punctured?"

"No- Amazo! Let… me… go…" She felt faint with the lack of oxygen.

"Celeste! Celeste!"

"What's that android doing here?" Green Arrow yelled.

Vig aimed his pistols at the android, ready to shoot.

"What are you doing?" Supergirl yelled.

"Shootin' it down before it kills her?"

"Those bullets wouldn't even scratch him. Let me try tackling him down."

"Neither bullets nor brute force can hurt the android." Dr. Fate announced as he and the main supers arrived to the scene. "You know that well enough, Supergirl."

"Don't be fooled. He may be Ivo's android, but he has grown into a sentient being over the past year. If you try to attack, he'll just copy your powers," J'onzz explained.

"And he also knows how to adapt," Batman added grudgingly. "Trust me. I learned it the hard way."

"Yeah, he got socked in the face for it," Flash quipped, earning the Dark Knight's infamous glare.

"Look!" Huntress pointed to the now descending Amazo as he carried Celeste bridal-style in his arms. Gingerly, the android put her down on her feet.

"Thank you," she sighed softly. Amazo tilted his head to the side, his optics never leaving the girl's petite form. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, you were just concerned. Its natural."

"Natural? How so?"

Celeste opened her mouth to reply, but Green Arrow cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, can we back up for a second. Didn't this guy just attack you?"

Amazo stared, while Celeste shrugged. "He apologized. So I forgive him."

Green Arrow's jaw dropped while Superman, Flash, J'onzz and Dr. Fate smiled at each other. "I guess its settled then," Superman said.

Everyone turned to his direction with a "Say what?" expression on their faces.

"It may actually work after all," The martian manhunter agreed.

"And they get along very well," Flash grinned.

Confused, Celeste asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Flash turned to her. "Glass Doll, right?"

"Celeste," She corrected.

His grin widened. "Well the main supers decided that since you and Amazo hit off quite well, the both of you could actually stay together in your quarters. You know, like camp buddies!"

Celeste's eyes widened to the size of frying pans. "W-What? Why?"

"Amazo claimed that his visions contain the recurring appearances of a girl. And we have reason to believe those visions of his are memories replaying themselves to assist in his search," Batman explained.

"And you, lucky girl, look just exactly like her." Flash grabbed her shoulders, unable to contain his excitement. "Look on the bright side, for your first mission, you get to help our little-fellow-overly-powerful-indestructible-non-stop-questioning league member here!"

"M-M-Me?" Celeste could feel her hiccups bubbling in a countdown.

"Ok, I won't say he's little, but technically Golden boy won't shut up and listen to anybody else for five seconds unless its you. Because between you and me, I think he thinks you're his long-lost girlfriend and now he's got this colossal super duper crush on you. So if you just agree quietly to help out, I'll be free for my lunch date and-"

With a final hiccup, Celeste lost consciousness and fell to a heap on the ground. Amazo rushed to her side, but Wonder Woman beat him to it, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. Amazo eyed to Wonder Woman with dread. "Is she…?"

"She's alive. Just too shocked from her briefing on her new assignment," Wonder Woman said, shooting a glare at Flash.

"… Assignment?" Amazo felt puzzled.

Hawkgirl slapped Flash's head. "Ow!"

"Nice going, idiot. You just knocked your successor out."

"With the baton he's supposed to pass too," Green Arrow added jokingly with Hawk Girl doing a face palm.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Say something like "Gee, Glass Doll, you know something? Some android-turned God decided that you were his long-lost missing other half, and he needed you to be complete so I bring you down with me to hell to solve his problems of mysterious visions of the past and non-stopping questionnaires before my heads explode"?" Flash exasperated.

"Erm, guys?" Vig tried to interrupt, only to be shoved aside by Green Lantern. "You could at least stick to our original plan, go easy on her and play nice. We can always explain things to her later."

"But I did!"

"No, you just shove your problems and the whole damn truth right at her face like it was her next Christmas present. Now what are we going to do when she wakes up? She's going to be terrified with all that's been said to her."

"But- But I, but I-"

"HEY!" The two men turned to Huntress, who stood with arms crossed. "Here's an idea, how about someone try to convince Golden Boy to lay off before he kidnaps Celeste to Mars and build a castle like Superman's for themselves. And maybe while we bicker, they'll have little random mutant babies. I mean look at him!" Huntress jabbed her finger at Amazo. "He hasn't moved an inch from her, and he's oogling at her like as if she's sleeping beauty with a low cut v-neck cleavage!"

The supers stared at her, mostly Flash whose face just turned from shock to disgust. "Are you sure they can even do _**that**_?" He stressed the last word.

"Well if the martian was right about his learning and copying abilities. He could just grow 'one' with one look at a man's anatomy," Question said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Its simple really."

Flash turned to J'onz, whom though disturbed, contemplated the question. "It seems… possible."

Turning back to Huntress and Question, he felt sick in the pits of his stomach. In sheer disgust and scarred trauma, he cried, "You people are SICK!"

############

I think you got the slightly M-rated joke from that. LOLZ. Anyways, sorry for the big delay. Pls R&R! And remember, no flames. :D


	6. First Step to Romance

**Disclaimer: If I owned Justice League or any DC/Marvel characters, I would imprison Brainiac in the smallest electric eraser and let Superman toss him right into the sun. Or even better, get Amazo to fry him laser eyes style.**

**Entry 05: First Step to Romance**

Her body laid motionless on the ground, blood dripping from the hole in her chest. Frozen lavender eyes stared at the empty grave to her left, her breath slipping away. She didn't hear anyone coming, but she felt the presence of a stranger beside her. If she could just turn her head to the right…

"Poor girl. Died so young at the hands of filthy dogs," the British accent muttered over her body. A ghostly hand touched her side, only for it to flinch away sharply in pain. "Bloody Hell. I guess she is pure after all. At least I can tell them the good news."

How long was it then, she did not know. Hours? Minutes? Seconds?

It didn't seem too long that she found herself in a strange room. Dark, cold and unforgiving. The air was filled with the smell of plastic, melted glass and heat. Mannequins lined themselves against the walls, each fitted with a different dress. Their faces held a creepy smile, resembling those of dolls.

A strong light tormented her, forcing her to close her eyes. She didn't like where she was; She wanted to go home.

"Is _it_ ready?" She heard a creepy voice ask.

Her limbs were chained to the table, proving no way out for her. She panicked.

"Oh yes."

In a flash, her eyes met with that of the barrel of the gun.

"Just needed one last touch."

############

Celeste woke up with a horrifying scream, shot up from the bed in trembling fear. Wonder Woman caught her by the shoulders, settling her down. "Celeste! Get a hold of yourself."

Snapping out of her nightmare, Celeste panted, breathing in and out deeply.

"Are you ok?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I… I'm fin- hiccup!" Celeste clasped her mouth in embarrassment, looking down to the blanket. Concerned, Wonder Woman took a seat beside her.

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

Celeste nodded, trembling in fear. "I-I thought I was g-g-going to die..." She hiccupped between her tears. "It just… It just felt so real."

Gently massaging her shoulders, Wonder Woman assured her with a smile. "Don't worry. Dreams are not real. Just forget about the whole thing, ok?"

Celeste hesitantly nodded. A tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Now let's hurry and get you changed. J'onn has an important task for you today."

############

"I hope she's doing ok," Supergirl said, slurping her coke.

"Who? Celeste?" Vig guessed.

"Yeah. Superman said that she'll be getting her first assignment today. And from what I heard, it's a really really BIG responsibility."

"Well, the girl's gotta learn the ropes someday."

"The most we can do is hope for the better," Shining Knight wisely said.

"Too bad Black Canary's on a mission today. She could give her some good pointers if it comes down to the fist," Green Arrow chuckled.

Just then, Huntress entered the room, her eyes scoured the cafeteria until they found Supergirl's group. She walked by, a smile rested on her face.

"Haven't seen you back in the tower for awhile," Green Arrow quipped.

"Save it, Robin Hood. I may be allowed here, but the League's still keeping tabs on me. Where's the rookie?"

After Green Arrow explained about Celeste's situation, Huntress held her temple. "Oh boy… That can't be good."

"Do ya know somethin'?" Vig asked.

"I just passed by the main conference room earlier and saw Golden boy entering it. If her mission included him, it can't possibly be something easy."

"Oh no…" Super girl groaned.

"But isn't it good?" Green Arrow replied optimistically. "Celeste's mission will be a breeze with that powerful android."

"Actually, I think it's the android that will be needing help."

Everyone stared at Huntress for a long moment of silence, until she finally announced.

"They're going on a date."

One second, the air went cold. Two seconds, their eyes began to bulge. Three seconds later, the group boomed with a chorus of "WHAT" at Huntress's face.

"Are ya kiddin me?"

"How? What and WHY?"

"Not a surprise from the way he looks at her. Even Q long suspected them to become a couple in the future."

Supergirl's eye twitched, remembering what the Question does to newbies. "He's not looking into her trash now, is he?"

"That's what I came to give Celeste the heads up. He's been spying on her for the past few days, trying to dig out any info on her."

"I don't like where this is going…" Green Arrow mumbled.

"I don't like it either. But when he couldn't find any info on Glass Doll, Q got interested. He's practically thinking of ways to sneak in micro spy cameras into her room as we speak."

Shining Knight disapproved. "Intruding into a young maiden's privacy. How rude."

"Tried to stop him but…" Huntress shrugged. "He won't hear of it."

############

Question sneezed inside his mask, wondering who on earth was talking behind his back. He had a hunch it was Helena, or someone spouting nonsense about his sanity. But there was no time for that. He's got work to do.

Peering from a dark corner in the crowded streets, Question readied his camera and notepad for his suspect, aiming for a good shot at her face. With a snap, he caught her side profile at just the right angle.

Beautiful. He thought to himself, satisfied with the picture, he went back to taking notes, keeping an eye on his suspect.

Finding information on her online was useless. She had no social network account, no email address, not even an address to where she originally lived.

'_Family most likely moved around a lot.'_ Question figured.

She was indeed a mystery. The only info he had on her was from her trash and empty plates - Sugar Swiss Rolls, Pancakes and French toast with Maple Syrup and Strawberry jam. The girl was definitely a sweet tooth.

Judging from her closet and drawers, the suspect hinted an obsession with hoodies and music. But just with these clues alone painted only one tenth of her identity. He needed to find out more if he wants to figure this tricky one out.

And that's what the Question intends to do.

############

"You know for a romantic first date, I say it would be best if you go watch a movie together. Or maybe hang out at the park holding hands… Or you guys can go shopping in the city as long as you don't end up scaring the cashier la- Hey, Amazo! Are you listening to me?"

"I am," Amazo automatically replied. "But I do not understand the concept of this… 'date'. Is it a holiday?"

"No, Amazo. It's when you get together with someone you really, really like and spend time with her. Now get out there and make your move!" Flash pushed Amazo to a blushing Celeste, who stood by awkwardly in a new white bubble dress. She couldn't believe that Wonder Woman got Vixen to lend her a pair of black leggings and new white pumps. "And remember, buy something nice for her! Don't go to some random hotel when some weird woman asks you to."

"Erm… are you sure about this, Flash?" Celeste nervously asked, noting how passer-bys are staring at the obvious giant in the middle of the street.

"Relax, Celeste! Just take it as a break from your training with Wonder Woman." He flash-stepped to her side, whispering into her ear. "Don't forget to teach golden boy here. He isn't really an ace in the fields of romantic socializing."

"But-"

"Ok! Meet me back outside here at the city square at six. I'll swing by after my 1pm lunch date and pick you guys up when you're done. Ciao!" Flash bid farewell with a wink, and left them in the dust. Typical.

'_But I have no clue in romantic socializing either!' _Celeste cried in her head.

"Celeste?"

Her ears perked at her name, turning to Amazo. Her cheeks flushed red at the memory of her mission briefing.

"Are you alright? Why are your cheeks turning red?" He asked curiously and her face went crimson.

"I-It's nothing. Come on, let's see what we can do today."

############

Later in the afternoon, Question stepped out of the café after his coffee break. Who knew that he would meet Supergirl and Vigilante, waiting with arms crossed. "Mind if we cut in?" Vig asked.

Question stood there momentarily before he realized who tipped them off. "What do you want?"

"I would punch you in the face, but I want to know what's going on with Celeste's 'mission'. So count yourself lucky that I'm not wearing my best gloves," Super Girl threatened.

"I don't mind. As long as you don't get in the way," Question replied, peering through his camera.

"So what do we have so far?"

"They went into a theatre at 1pm, but Amazo got chased out when viewers complained about him blocking the screen. At 1.30pm, they tried the photo booth, only for Amazo to short out the machine by accident. Things seemed to go well at the café, until the waiter tried to flirt with Celeste."

Vig whistled. "What happened after that?"

"He got thrown out of the window by a floating jukebox. Though I suspect Amazo may have a part in that when Celeste quickly brought him out. Paramedics came when they left."

Super Girl was surprised. "And you didn't call the League when Amazo went wild?"

"I don't see the need to. Since Amazo saw it only as a way to defend the girl from further harassment. Besides, the fool didn't seem keen on reasoning."

"Don't cha mean jealousy, partner?" Vig remarked.

"Robots are not supposed to have emotions. But this android may be an exception."

"Superman did say that he's like a learning AI. Adapting and evolving…" Super Girl's pondered and her eyes widened. "Could it be that…"

Question smiled behind his mask. "Now won't it be interesting if a robot can learn to love."

############

Celeste shyly took Amazo's hand, embarrassed by the situation she was in. She knew it was hopeless, but she couldn't give up on her first mission. Even if it does seemed to be going nowhere. As they walked down the city streets, Celeste avoided the stares of strangers, focusing on the road ahead.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know… We could try going to the other places Flash suggested. Maybe the park, or somewhere where we won't get so much attention."

Moments later, Celeste suddenly felt a huge weight behind her. She tugged at Amazo's hand, but he practically rooted himself to the ground. It took her awhile to realize that they weren't going anywhere.

Amazo paused. "You don't want to do this."

Celeste's heart choked in her mouth as she slowly turned to meet Amazo's ruby optics. She gulped. "H-How did you…"

"I read your mind. If you like I could teleport us back to the tower and you don't have to go through with this."

Seeing the android's good intentions, Celeste smiled a little. "Its alright. But thank you."

Amazo blinked, staring at her face before looking down to their hands. They were still interlocked. Noticing that, Celeste quickly released his hand. "Sorry," She flustered.

A prolonged awkward, tense silence filled the air between them. Shuffling her legs nervously, Celeste thought hard. _'Say something! Anything! Anything!'_

Before she could open her mouth, Celeste heard the sound of meowing. Whipping around, she spotted two kids in an alleyway picking on a tabby kitten with toy water guns.

"Stupid kitty! Take that and that!" They laughed, spraying jets of water at the tormented creature.

The kitten meowed frantically, terrified of the boys actions. Instinctively, Celeste ran towards them. "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

The two boys sneered at her. "Why should we? It's so small and useless. Just like you!" Both of them fired jets of water at her clothes, shocking Celeste. They laughed, making faces and sticking out their tongues. She refused to cry in front of them, but the sprays of water reminded her of a similar experience back in kindergarten. Everyone would pick on her because she was 'weak', 'weird' or 'stupid'. The memories of their laughter and sneering faces froze her on the spot.

"Nah nah nah nah nah! Ugly! Weird!" They mocked as Celeste stood still, her fingers balled into a fist. The laughter of boys echoed in the air, until it slowly died when Amazo came up behind Celeste. His form cast a giant, intimidating shadow over the trembling boys.

Amazo's optics frowned. "Leave."

Hurriedly, they ran, screaming for their mummies as Amazo tapped Celeste's shoulders. "Are you alright, Celeste?"

Snapping out of her daze, she smiled at him in gratitude. "Yes, thank you."

A sweet meow directed her attention to the ground, where she saw the kitten rub against her leg. Giggling, she gingerly scooped up the kitten, stroking its tabby fur. It purred in response of her touch.

"What is this?" Amazo asked.

"It's a kitten. A baby cat," She replied lovingly. "Isn't she adorable?"

Amazo observed how she giggled as the kitten tried to lick away the water on her face. He grew even more curious with her reactions to its touch.

"Do you like kittens?"

"Yeah. They're so cute, furry and innocent. Not as noisy as other animals, and they're easy to hold as long as you don't anger them."

"Like you?"

Celeste's heart stopped, something tugged at her insides. Looking up to Amazo's heart-warming gaze, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of pink flood her cheeks again. There was something about Amazo that just made her feel strange… and that previous comment…

Oddly, it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Celeste?"

Snapping out of her daze, she flustered. "Oh! Sorry, erm…" Celeste lowered her gaze to the kitten and held it out to him. "Do you want to touch her?"

Amazo cocked his head to the side. "Why do you refer to the feline as 'her'?"

"Well, animals are like living beings like us too. I just don't feel that its right if we refer to them as "It"."

The kitten responded with a soft "Meow", in which Amazo hesitantly reached out to it. His fingers stopped just before its nose.

"Its ok, Amazo. She won't bite," Celeste assured with a smile.

Feeling braver, Amazo gently stroked the kitten's head earning a purr from the happy kitten. Seeing that it liked the touch, Amazo continued to stroke its head and its back. The kitten meowed happily in delight.

"I think she's starting to like you," Celeste giggled as the kitten rolled over for Amazo to stroke its belly. Noticing more of her happier side being revealed, Amazo started to feel the weird sensation in where his gut should be. It felt… strangely good. Enjoyment in a tiny moment.

Turning to her cheerful face once more, he asked, "Celeste, is this what it is like?"

She laughed. "Like what?"

"Being on a first date?"

Celeste sat still, eyes darted around as she blushed. "I guess you can say that."

Processing her words, Amazo asked her once more, "Will we be able to do this again?"

She gave it some thought for a moment, smiling. "I guess we could."

############

_The Next day…_

"Celeste!" Flash called, knocking on her room door. "Superman wanted an update on yesterday. Can you meet him at the conference room later?"

When he met with no answer for the second time, Flash figured that she was out. However, just as he was about to leave, he heard the faint sounds of meowing behind the door.

He knew he shouldn't, but the curiosity was killing him. Seeing that no one was around, Flash tried every combination in the speed of light. As the door slid open with a 'Ding', he felt his jaws drop. "What the hell?"

############

Oh my, what on earth happened to the Flash? To be continued! XDD Don't forget to review! No flames! ^^


	7. Oh the Drama!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Justice League or any DC/Marvel characters, Question would be my private PI. Period.**

**Entry 06: Oh the Drama**

Finishing the last of the mission reports for the night, J'onz sighed deeply in triumph. He was about to reach for his pack of Oreos hidden in a special compartment under the control panel when his com link went online.

"J'onz! Are you there?"

J'onz tapped into his com link. "I'm here, Green Lantern. What is the situation?"

"Its Flash! I was on my way back to my room when I found him lying on the floor knocked out cold, covered in scratches outside Glass Doll's room."

J'onz shook his head at his friend's carelessness. "I'll send a med team over."

"There's something else too. You might not believe this, but I think we're under attack by-"

The line was abruptly cut off from the other side, startling J'onz. "Lantern!"

Hearing the faint crunch from under the panel, J'onz took a look under the compartment. Underneath the panel revealed a little sweet innocent grey kitten nibbling at the wires. Much to J'onz's horror, his pack of Oreos was completely empty. Only dust and crumbs remained in the plastic wrapping.

J'onz tapped into his com-link. "Superman, we got a problem."

############

Inside the conference room, Wonder Woman brought in Celeste, who met the solemn faces of Superman, Batman and J'onz. She took a deep gulp, not liking the serious tension in the room.

"Glass Doll, do you have any idea of what's going on?" Superman questioned.

The girl shook her head. "N-No, sir."

"Then can you explain to us, how one thousand stray kittens were smuggled into the watchtower and into your room without notice from security?"

Celeste's eyes widened. "Kittens?"

Batman clicked on the remote, showing video footage around the entire tower. In each little square on the screen, supers were running up and down, chasing and collecting hundreds of kittens. Some were unfortunately unsuccessful, falling or getting attacked mercilessly by the rampaging kittens. The cafeteria, the hangar, the storage compartment and even the private rooms of supers were scattered with kittens everywhere.

Celeste stared, dumbfounded. "I… I have no idea, I swear."

"Are you sure?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah. The room was empty when Super Girl and Vigilante brought me to training." A shaky hiccup bubbled in her throat. J'onz's eyes glowed white briefly before reverted to its original orange. "She doesn't know, Clark."

Superman arched a brow, glancing at the tensed Celeste. Sensing her trembling fear, he sighed. "Fine. You may go. But let the members know if you find anything suspicious."

Celeste sighed in relief, thanking Superman before exiting the room.

"Well if she didn't… who did?"

Batman switched over to a video recording, re-watching the scene where Flash opened Celeste's room and was overwhelmed by the kitten avalanche.

"Whoever did this put Wally in the med bay for the night. Too bad there weren't any witnesses around the area," Wonder Woman said.

Scrutinizing at the scene, Batman re-winded the feed. "Not quite." Pausing at the moment just before the kittens pulverized Flash, a figure revealed itself to be hiding behind the corridor wall. "Looks like we got someone sneaking out late."

"You think it could be the culprit?" Superman asked.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure."

Wonder Woman stood up. "I say we pay him a visit then."

############

"I was merely observing the situation when Flash was attacked," Question defended himself, resting his gloved hands in his pockets. "I didn't bring in the kittens."

"Then why were you sneaking around Glass Doll's room?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Classified." The Question punched in his password at the keypad before turning to his room. "Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

A strong grip on his shoulder forced the detective to a halt. He winced at the clench of Wonder Woman's powerful grip.

"Don't make me do this, Question. Anything concerning a member of the League concerns me too. I'm not like Batman, but I at least know a few ways of convincing someone to talk."

Question narrowed his eyes through his mask. She was right. The Amazon woman didn't need to talk smart, she could crush the detective like a toothpick. Seeing that the woman had no intention on giving up, Question sighed. "I was trying to find out more on Celeste. Didn't want another spy from the villains entering our headquarters again."

Inside the room, Question flipped the switch up. Lights streamed into the room, revealing a computer, a messy table, a cup of cold coffee, books and a massive corkboard hung on the wall. Newspaper articles, notes, torn pages and scrap paper – every single note related to Celeste was pinned up on the humungous investigation board, connected with strings and messy handwriting – family, areas where she had moved, hobbies, lifestyle, food intake… everything. And in the center of it, was the latest picture of Celeste. A huge question mark scrawled messily on the side. There was nothing Wonder Woman could do, but gape at the sight.

"Celeste Everett. Age 18. Born in 1988. No siblings. Moved around many cities and countries with her parents – Illinois, Japan, Rome... Her sick leaves and absences from sports classes aren't surprising considering her powers. Educated with average grades and had almost no friends. Other than that, I got nothing. Her social life is a blank on the internet."

Wonder Woman stared back in shock.

"Don't be too surprised. Her parents had her transfer to different middle and high schools. It isn't easy to keep friendships under such short time spans."

"How short?"

"A few Months, a few weeks and in extreme cases… three days."

Wonder Woman folded her arms. "That's a lot of traveling her parents are doing."

"Most likely part of their job as workaholics. Father works as a pilot, Mother works as an air stewardess. Naturally their child was brought along during their trips. But the inconsistency stopped abruptly when Celeste reached 16." Questioned placed a finger on his chin. "According to the records, they were living in Metropolis then, in 2004."

"2004… Two years ago… Metropolis…" Wonder Woman's eyes widened. "That was the year AMAZO was under Lex's control."

"I haven't figured out why, but something must have happened there. Metropolis is the connection to this entire mystery." Question clenched his fist. "And I'm going to find it."

"Mystery? Question, what are you talking about? Celeste joined the Justice League to hone her abilities. Mind you, her parents were the ones who contacted the League," Wonder Woman pointed out.

"But why did her parents stopped traveling and settled for a life in Metropolis? Did they quit their jobs because of their daughter? Or did something happen to change their mindset? All the information were checked out, except for records past 2004."

Wonder Woman didn't like where this was going. "Are you saying that between 2004 to the present…"

The Question slammed a fist on his table.

"There isn't a single information on Celeste. Not even if she dropped out of school or fell sick. Its as if she didn't existed after 2004."

Wonder Woman stood still.

"The only thing I found closest to that period, was when she went missing for a week after AMAZO's attack." Question pointed to the missing poster of Celeste. Her smiling face appeared in faded black and white. "That was when you first met her, right?"

Wonder Woman could never forget. She remembered the time when they first found Celeste back in 2004. Her parents called the league after she ran away from home, believing Celeste finally snapped under the stressful moving and her weird powers. No one knew what happened, but when Wonder Woman spotted her, the poor girl was just standing in the middle of the rain, on the verge of crying. Tear drops forming in those soulless empty eyes before crystallizing in the air – smashing down onto the ground like glass. When Celeste finally made eye contact with the Amazonian woman, the surprised girl bubbled into a bout of hiccups. Falling to the cold, wet ground, she whimpered.

"_H…Help – hiccup – m-me…"_

Wonder Woman lowered her gaze to her feet. "How could I forget."

"Where did you last found her?"

"I wasn't sure. The rain was quite heavy then. I didn't pay much attention to the background…" Wonder Woman's voice trailed off as the purple clad detective walked briskly out of his room. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the root of the entire mystery," Question stated, skillfully dodging a pouncing kitten from the left. "Metropolis."

############

Celeste wasn't sure what to make of the current predicament she was in. One minute she was running away from the stampede of kittens, the next she was booted into her room, and locked in by Vigilante. She could hear the others fighting off the cats outside.

"Ya just stay there, Celeste! We'll get these kitties outta the way. YEOW!" Was what the cowboy said before one of the kittens clawed his leg.

Celeste was slightly worried; especially by the sheer number of 'Meow-ing' and screaming getting louder by the minute.

'_Whose bright idea was it to smuggle the kittens here anyway?'_ She thought. There was no way it could be Flash. Neither of the founding members seemed fond of pets. Even her only friends never knew about her love for kittens.

Everyone except…

A sudden "Meow" interrupted her thoughts as she slowly turned around. It was the tabby kitten from yesterday! The kitten mewed affectionately as it jumped onto her lap, rubbing itself against Celeste's stomach. The girl laughed in joy, tickling the kitten's ears.

"Now how did _you_get here?" Celeste giggled to herself.

"I brought her back."

Celeste's shoulders stiffened. Whipping around, her lavender eyes met AMAZO's ruby optics. Celeste blinked in surprise. "AMAZO? You did this?"

AMAZO cocked his head to the side, confused. "I thought you would be happy to see her?"

"I-I am! Its just that… I didn't expect her to be back… and well…" She paused. "Did you bring back those other kittens too?"

The moment AMAZO nodded, a sense of dread sank into her gut.

"You said you liked kittens. So I thought if I brought back more of them, you would be happier."

Her jaws dropped. _'He did this… for me?'_

"AMAZO… I… I don't know what to say… but erm…"

AMAZO's optics frowned. "You don't like them?"

"No, no! Its just that well… pets aren't really allowed in the Watchtower and –Hiccup- oooh…" Celeste moaned, bringing a hand to her temple. "Diana's gonna kill me…"

Observing her reaction, AMAZO hesitated. "Do you need me to exterminate them?"

"NO!" Celeste exclaimed, startling the android. "J-Just – hiccup - return them back where you found them!"

AMAZO nodded, his optics glowed bright yellow. One by one, the kittens around the watchtower were returned to Earth, vanishing from the supers' sight. Super Girl sighed in relief after being saved from a scratch to her face.

"That was way too close," She breathed.

"Indeed. It looks like someone has helped rid us of the feline menaces," Shining Knight smiled.

Vigilante dusted fur off his shredded pants. "Ya don't say."

A gray kitten holding the bar of oreos in its mouth vanished, dropping the biscuits to the ground. J'Onz picked them up, smiling as the feline invasion was over.

AMAZO's optics returned to its normal shade of red. Noticing the last tabby kitten, he was about to send it back when Celeste placed a hand on his arm.

"Erm, this one can stay," She said meekly.

The android was about to ask her when the tabby kitten meowed once more, springing out of Celeste's arms and running towards AMAZO. It rubbed against its legs in happiness, while AMAZO watched it curiously. Celeste couldn't help but smile.

"We should give her a name," She said.

AMAZO looked up. "A name?"

"Yeah, something we can call her by…" Celeste pondered. Her eyes lingered at the orange fur before she grinned. "How about Maizy?"

"Maizy?"

"Maizy, you know, like the Maizefields during Fall? Her fur colour really reminds me of that brilliant orange. What do you think?"

AMAZO blinked, a sense of nostalgia flooded his systems. "I think it suits her."

Celeste brought the kitten up in joy. "And thus I name you, 'Maizy'! Cutest kitten in the world!" She proclaimed, giggling as she hugged the happy kitten. Turning to AMAZO, she beamed with her happiest smile. "Thank you, AMAZO!"

Words could not describe every bit of warmth overheating AMAZO's systems. His senses were going nuts, his body itching to move with a will of its own. How was he supposed to response? What was he supposed to do?

His hand absentmindedly reached out to her shoulder when she excitedly turned to the door. "I gotta tell Kara and Vig about this!" She exclaimed in excitement, unlocking the door with a few jabs to the keypad.

Celeste was about to leave when she noticed AMAZO staring at his hand, confused and conflicted. Worried, she asked him, "Are you ok?"

AMAZO snapped his head to her direction and nodded. The girl smiled brilliantly once more before leaving to find her friends. "Hey guys! Look what I found!"

As the screams of terror echoed from outside, AMAZO stared at his hand again. His processor was still adapting to the newfound emotions coursing through his systems. Even if he had transcended to the level of a "God", the process of learning takes time. It frustrated him to no end. He wanted to know so badly why Celeste was so important to him. Why he had to find her. Why he couldn't bear to see her hurt. Why a single touch from her could send him such weird signals and make his body feel weird. Aren't robots supposed to be emotionless?

No. That identity was abandoned after becoming omnipotent and sentient. If he were to understand these new 'emotions' and 'love', he would need to be patient. In his deep thought, the reminisce of leftover emotions triggered another memory…

############

_~Flashback~_

The grey android was resting at the meadow under the marigold tree when he felt someone muttering his name. His ruby optics were half opened when he felt something soft touch his metallic cheek. Startled, AMAZO whipped around to find Celeste smiling sheepishly at him. He brought his hand to his cheek.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"You weren't waking up when I called you, so I kissed you."

"K-Kiss?"

"It's an expression of love when humans use their lips to greet someone they care about," She explained.

"Is it… significant?"

"Well…" The lavender-eyed girl nervously twirled a lock of her silver hair around her finger, blushing slightly. "… You can only share it with someone important to you."

It took awhile for AMAZO to process the information, before releasing a long "Ah" in understanding. "Does that mean I am important to you?"

Celeste sat stunned, staring wide-eyed at the android. Her entire face grew cherry red as her lips flustered with a series of incomprehensible words. AMAZO was really amused by the funny reaction the girl gave. No doubt the human child grew more interesting with each passing day. And such reactions gave him much anticipation for what she would do next.

Once she was calm, Celeste faced the android with her most serious pair of eyes. "Do you want it honest or sugar-coated?"

"The truth."

The girl solemnly stared at the ground, her mind set in deep thought.

"I won't let your answer affect our friendship. If that is what you are worry about," AMAZO reassured the young girl.

Celeste gazed up to the towering android. Her lips curled into a sweet smile.

"The most important of them all."

AMAZO was flattered…

"Because I love you, AMAZO."

… Then surprised.

"Love?"

"Yes…" She continued, her lavender eyes gazed deeply at his ruby optics. "AMAZO, when someone tells you they love you, it means that you are more than just a friend. You are special to them. No matter what happens, no one can replace you in that person's heart. That's why… you are irreplaceable in my heart."

"Celeste…"

"You are not a tool… or just a robot… you are a being that is alive."

"But I am an android… an AI…" AMAZO clenched his fists. "How can I bring you such happiness when I lack such emotions?"

"That's not true. You always went to check on Doctor Ivo and made sure he was well right?"

AMAZO nodded.

"Then you are showing love. In a 'father and son' way of course. Because he is creator, you show love and care by taking care of him everyday." She said. "And if you are still unsure, I'll teach you. I'll do my best to guide you with everything that I know."

AMAZO lowered his eyes to the ground, unsure of his next response.

"How can I bring happiness and love to you, Celeste? I don't know where to start…" His voice quivered.

Seeing his conflicted position, the girl gently took his hand, and clasped it with her own. Surprised, the android looked up to meet the beautiful lavender eyes once more. With her usual sweet smile, Celeste simply replied, "You can start by just staying by my side."

AMAZO was stunned. If anything, his entire system was warmed by relief and gratitude. The joy of being cherished by someone never seemed to be an open option for him until now. And now, he, an AI was about to discover for the first time what happiness was. He couldn't wait.

The two of them sat under the tree beside each other, gazing at the ocean of stars distant from Metropolis city.

"Celeste?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Celeste gazed up to Amazo, his face hovered her. She giggled softly. "Of course."

Under the stars, metallic skin pressed gently against soft luscious lips.

############

Please review! =D


End file.
